A high speed optical communication system may communicate information using optical signals at various transmission speeds, such as 2.5 Gigabits Per Second (Gbps), 10 Gbps, and so forth. These optical communication systems may use a transceiver circuit to transmit optical signals for propagation along a transmission path such as optical fiber. A light source or laser, included in the transceiver, generates light energy representative of received electrical information signals. A line driver may selectively supply laser-driving current to the light source responsive to a digital data signal employing a particular modulation technique. In high speed applications, however, it may be necessary to control the rise and fall time of the line driver output to reduce switching noise and maximize system performance. In addition, the overall bandwidth of the driver may become too small thereby resulting in cross jitter. Consequently, there may be a need for a line driver circuit with variable bandwidth control.